


Mr. Ian And His Right Hand Man

by ianlipgallagher (mdobbs1614)



Series: Prompts [13]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Daddy Mickey, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Teacher Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdobbs1614/pseuds/ianlipgallagher
Summary: Prompt: Omg the parent teacher conference prompt was hilarious hahah . Loved and adored it!!! Any chance you can write one with Ian as the kindergarten teacher and Mickey as the parent haha





	

“C’mon, Svet. Don’t make me go.” Mickey whines.

“Yes! You take baby to school meeting. You do nothing with baby. Is your turn!” Svetlana argues.

“I do help with the kid. Don’t I, Yev?” He says, turning to the five year old sitting on the couch watching Pet Patrol. 

Yevgeny nods. “Yesterday Papa bought me ice cream!” Yevgeny cheers.

“See?” Mickey says, turning back to Svetlana.

“Filling baby with sugar does not count!” She yells. 

"I'm not a baby, Mama!" Yevgeny pouts. Svetlana leans down to look Yevgeny in the eyes and caresses his cheek. 

"You will always be my little малыш, yes?" She coos.

Yevgeny nods sweetly. "да, Mama."

"But you!" She points at Mickey. "You will always be piece of shit!"

“Jesus Christ! Okay! I’ll go to fucking meeting.”

“Yay!” Yevgeny cheers. “You’ll see my drawings and meet Mr. Ian”

“Mr. Ian?” Mickey says, looking confused. “His kindergarten teacher’s a dude?”

“Yes.” Svetlana nods. “Is very nice man.” She smiles.

“Oh, god. Are you fucking him?” 

Svetlana almost giggles. “Is not my type.” She smirks, like she knows something that Mickey doesn’t. 

“What?” Mickey asks upon seeing the smug look on her face.

“Is nothing.” Svetlana says quickly. “Meeting. Tonight. Seven.” She claps her hands with finality before grabbing her purse, kissing Yevgeny's forehead and leaving the house to head to her boyfriend’s. 

“Well, buddy. It's just me and you.” Mickey says, turning toward Yevgeny. Yevgeny smiles up at Mickey with the soft look that makes Mickey's heart clench. “What do you want for dinner before this school shit?”

“Mac and cheese!” Yevgeny squeals.

“Should’ve known. It’s always mac and cheese.”

*

Mickey and Yevgeny walk up to the school at ten after seven, fashionably late as always. Mickey stops outside the building and takes a deep breath, but before he can pull himself together, Yevgeny is pulling him toward the door. 

“C’mon Papa! We’re late!”

Mickey lets himself be dragged into the school and all the way to the classroom. He stops short as he almost runs into a tall man standing by the door. 

Mickey tilts his head up to meet the man’s eyes and is frozen to his spot. Wow, this guy is hot. Is he some other parent?

“Are you Mr. Milkovich?” The man asks.

“Huh?” Mickey asks before he processes the question. “Uh, yeah. Who the fuck are you?”

“Papa! It’s Mr. Ian! Be nice!” Yevgeny whines, tugging at Mickey's hand.

“Oh shit. I mean, sorry dude.” Mickey tries to correct, running a hand through his hair. How is he already fucking this up?

Mr. Ian laughs, bright and cute, and Mickey practically melts.

“It’s totally okay. And you can just call me Ian.” He smiles.

“Mickey” Mickey introduces himself. “So, how does this work?”

Ian laughs again at Mickey's blunt demeanor. “Just come in and we’ll sit and talk.” Ian points to a chair across from the teacher desk. “You can sit there.” He turns and squats in front of Yevgeny. “Yev, why don’t you to the play area while me and your dad talk?”

"Okay!" Yevgeny nods eagerly, running over to a brightly colored rug covered in Legos and Barbies. 

“So, what did he do?” Mickey asks, sinking in his chair, ready to get this over with. Sure, the teacher’s hot, but that doesn’t mean that Mickey wants to be here any longer than he has to be. 

“What?” Ian tilts his head, looking confused.

“I’m here meeting with you so I figured Yev was in trouble.” Mickey explains.

“Oh no." Ian shakes his head. "This is just like a progress meeting. You know, so I can tell you how Yevgeny is doing.”

“The fuck?” Mickey says, deciding that since he’s already burned through any façade that he’s polite, so he might as well just be himself. “How much progress can a five year old make? Did he learn a new color?” Mickey jokes, then quickly regrets it when he sees Ian’s smile falter a bit. 

“I, uh, we’re supposed to, um, I” Ian stammers, he takes a quick breath and pulls himself back together. “We don’t have to do this. It’s just a formality anyway, right?”

Shit. Mickey feels bad. This is Ian’s life and he kind of just stomped all over it.

“No, shit. I didn’t mean to-." Mickey stutters. "I mean, tell me how Yevgeny’s doing. I want to know.” Mickey assures him. “His mom just kind of threw this on me with no warning or information so I was just confused.” Mickey explains. “I’m sorry.” He adds.

Ian’s smiles returns. “Okay!” He nods excitedly. “So Yevgeny is a great student! He engages with the kids. He’s a bit of leader, actually. The kids look to him for direction. It’s cute, like he’s my second in command.”

Mickey grins. He’s proud of his little guy. “That’s great. His mom will be thrilled to hear that I haven’t fucked him up.”

“Not to be nosy.” Ian starts. “But you keep calling her ‘his mom’. Is she not your wife or girlfriend?”

“Fuck no.” Mickey spits out. “I mean, I’m not-. I don’t like-.” Mickey blushes. 

“Oh, okay.” Ian’s blushing now too. “Sorry. I didn't mean to impose." Ian apologizes. "Anyway, that’s pretty much it. Whatever you and Yevgeny’s mom are doing is working because he’s a great kid.”

“Thanks, man.” Mickey nods. “Yev, c’mere. Time to go!”

Yevgeny runs over and hugs Mickey’s leg. He waves his hand in a ‘come here’ motion to get Mickey to bend to his level. Ian watches the two interact with a grin on his face.

“Does he like me, Papa?” Yevgeny whispers, eyebrows furrowed like the spitting image of his father. 

“He said you were great, kiddo! His right hand man.” Mickey assures him, running his finger through Yevgeny's soft, blond hair.

Yevgeny blushes and peeks at Ian from behind Mickey’s leg. Ian shoots him a winning smile and Yevgeny hides his face in the fabric of Mickey pants. 

“Wait!” Ian says as Mickey and Yevgeny turn toward the door. “I wanted to give you some of Yevgeny’s work so you could see what he’s, um, accomplished." Ian pulls out a piece of paper, writing something at the top before folding it and handing it to Mickey. He then smiles one last time and waves as the father and son leave the room.

Mickey hands Yevgeny the paper once they’re outside and Yevgeny is confused. 

“I didn’t make this, Papa.” He says, handing the paper back up to his father.

“What do you mean?” Mickey unfolds the paper to find that Ian had wrote his number down on the paper, accompanied by a bunch of smile faces, of course. Mickey rolls his eyes.

“Your teacher’s a real piece of work.” Mickey says, looking down at Yevgeny.

Yevgeny shrugs. “I like him.”

Mickey huffs out a laugh. “Yeah, I think I like him too.”

**Author's Note:**

> BOOM! Another prompt done!
> 
> Still accepting prompts on [my tumblr](ianmickgallagher.tumblr.com)


End file.
